Kansas City (Leiber and Stoller song)
| Format = 7" 45 rpm record | Recorded = New York March 1959 | Genre = R&B, rock and roll | Length = | Label = Fury (Cat. no. 1023) | Writer = Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller | Producer = Bobby Robinson | Chronology = | Last single = "Gonna Tell You a Story"/ "Letter Edged in Black" (1959) | This single = "Kansas City" (1959) | Next single = "Cheating Baby"/ "Don't Wreck My Life" (1959) | Misc = }} "Kansas City" is a rhythm and blues song written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller in 1952.One author suggests that the 1927 blues song "Jim Jackson's Kansas City Blues" is a "remote cousin". First recorded by Little Willie Littlefield the same year, the song later became a #1 hit when it was recorded by Wilbert Harrison in 1959. "Kansas City" became one of Leiber and Stoller's "most recorded tunes, with more than three hundred versions," with several appearing in the R&B and pop record charts. Original song "Kansas City" was written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, two nineteen-year-old rhythm and blues fans from Los Angeles, who had their first success writing Charles Brown's #7 R&B chart hit "Hard Times". Neither had been to Kansas City, but were inspired by Big Joe Turner records. :I'm goin' to Kansas City, Kansas City here I come (2x) :They got a crazy way of lovin' there, and I'm gonna get me some :I'm gonna be standing on the corner, of Twelfth Street and Vine (2x) :With my Kansas City baby, and a bottle of Kansas City wine... Through a connection to producer Ralph Bass, they wrote "Kansas City" specifically for West Coast blues/R&B artist Little Willie Littlefield. There was an initial disagreement between the two writers over the song's melody: Leiber (who wrote the lyrics) preferred a traditional blues song, while Stoller wanted a more distinctive vocal line; Stoller ultimately prevailed. They taught the song to Littlefield at Maxwell Davis' house, who arranged and provided the tenor sax for the song. Littlefield recorded the song in Los Angeles in 1952, during his first recording session for Federal Records, a King Records subsidiary. Federal's Ralph Bass changed the title to "K. C. Lovin'", which he reportedly considered to sound "hipper" than "Kansas City". Littlefield's record had some success in parts of the U.S., but it did not reach the national chart. Little Richard versions | Format = 7" 45 rpm record | Recorded = Los Angeles November 29, 1955 | Genre = R&B, Rock and roll | Length = | Label = Specialty (Cat. no. 664) | Writer = Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller | Producer = Art Rupe | Chronology = | Last single = "Wonderin'"/ "By the Light of the Silvery Moon" (1959) | This single = "Kansas City" (1959) | Next single = "Shake a Hand"/ "All Night Long" (1959) | Misc = }} | track_no = 6 | Recorded = New Orleans September 13, 1955 | Genre = Rock and roll | Length = | Writer = Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller | Label = Specialty (Cat. no. SP 2136) | Producer = Bumps Blackwell | Tracks = 12 }} In 1955 Little Richard recorded two rather different versions of "Kansas City": on September, 13 (supervised by Bumps Blackwell), and on November, 29 (with five vocalists, supervised by Art Rupe). The first version, which was very close to the original song, was released much later, in November 1970, on compilation album Well Alright! The second version which had the same name, but which had been substantially re-worked by Little Richard (in particular, this version featured the new refrain starting with words "Hey, hey, hey, hey; Hey baby, hey child, hey now") was released in March 1959 on The Fabulous Little Richard and in April 1959 as single (position 95 of US Charts, and position 26 of UK Singles Chart). Later this particular version has been covered by The Beatles. In 1956 (May 9) Little Richard recorded his own song Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey, also known as "Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey! (Goin' Back to Birmingham)" which turned out to be very similar to a part of second version of "Kansas City" recorded six months earlier (and which had the same refrain as mentioned above). So a new song had been introduced — it included most of the changes made by Little Richard to the second version of "Kansas City" and got a new name and new writer, Richard Wayne Penniman (Little Richard himself). This song was released in January 1958 as B-side of Good Golly, Miss Molly (Specialty 624) and in July 1958 on Little Richard. So it happened that the public perceived the song "Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey" (released in 1958) as an earlier work than "Kansas City" (released in 1959) and as its predecessor (while in fact it was actually the other way around). This allowed Little Richard to claim co-authorship with respect to this version of the song. In 1964 when The Beatles released their album featuring their version "Kansas City" as performed by Little Richard (naturally, the second version, as the first one was not yet released at that time) the attorneys representing Venice Music made a complaint, and as a result the record label was revised to read: "Medley: (a) Kansas City (Leiber/Stoller) (P)1964 Macmelodies Ltd./KPM; (b) Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey (Penniman) Venice Mus. Ltd. (P)1964." Formally, however, this song could hardly be called a medley, as by definition a medley is a piece composed from parts of existing pieces. Moreover, when Little Richard was recording "Kansas City", the song "Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey" did not yet exist. Wilbert Harrison version In 1959, after several years of performing Littlefield's "K. C. Lovin'", Wilbert Harrison decided to record the song. In March 1959, just when the version of Little Richard was released on album, Harrison, with a trio including guitarist Wild Jimmy Spruill, recorded it in a New York studio for producer Bobby Robinson of Fury Records. "Kansas City" was released on a single by Fury, catalog number 1023, later that year.Wilbert Harrison Although the song's arrangement varied little from Littlefield's, it "struck such a solid shuffle groove that it was unforgettable", with inspired rhythm and solo guitar work by Spruill. Harrison's song was issued with Leiber and Stoller's original name, "Kansas City", but changed the refrain to "They got some crazy little women there, and I'm gonna get me one" and dropped one twelve-bar section. Shortly after the song's release, several other versions appeared. Billboard magazine's pop song pick of the week for March 30, 1959 listed five different releases of "Kansas City": Harrison's and versions by Hank Ballard and The Midnighters (King 5195), Rocky Olson (Chess 1723), Rockin' Ronald & the Rebels (End 1043), and a reissue by Littlefield (Federal 12351). A week later, the magazine announced the single release of a version by Little Richard. Although Ballard's and Richard's versions both appeared in the lower reaches of the Billboard charts, Harrison's was a runaway hit, reaching number one in both the R&B and pop charts, where it remained for seven weeks, and became one of the top selling records of 1959.Whitburn 1988, p. 600. It was also the final No. 1 single in the US to be released on a 78 record.Ask "Mr. Music" - October 24, 2011 - "The end of 78s, the beginning of the LP format" Harrison also recorded an answer song to the same tune as "Kansas City", called "Goodbye Kansas City", which was released on a single by Fury Records in 1960 (catalog number 1028). The Beatles version | track_no = 7 | Recorded = October 18, 1964 | Genre = Rock and roll | Length = (mono version) (stereo version) | Writer = Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller/Richard Penniman | Label = Parlophone | Producer = George Martin | Tracks = }} In 1964, The Beatles recorded Little Richard's "Kansas City" (next called "Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey"), a song they began performing in their early Hamburg days. They had already played it 17 September while touring in Kansas City, a one-time addition to their usual setlist. Their version, which uses somewhat different lyrics, appears on the albums Beatles for Sale (UK) and Beatles VI (US) and was the B-side of the October 1965 single "Boys" as part of Capitol Records' Star Line series. Piano on the track was played by George Martin. An alternate take was released on Anthology 1 and a live version, recorded in Hamburg in 1962, was released on Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962. Other live versions appear on the albums Live at the BBC and On Air - Live at the BBC Volume 2 and in the film Let It Be. The Beatles were also seen on the American television program Shindig! performing the medley live in October 1964. Personnel * Paul McCartney – lead vocals, bass * John Lennon – lead guitar, backing vocals * George Harrison – rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Ringo Starr – drums * George Martin - piano The Beatles version is played following a Kansas City Royals victory in their home ballpark of Kauffman Stadium. James Brown version | Format = 7" | Recorded = | Genre = Rhythm and blues | Length = | Label = King 6086 | Writer = * Jerry Leiber * Mike Stoller | Producer = James Brown | Chronology = James Brown charting singles | Last single = "Bring It Up" (1967) | This single = "Kansas City" (1967) | Next single = "Think" (1967) | Misc = }} James Brown recorded a version of "Kansas City" in 1967 which charted #21 R&B and #55 Pop.White, Cliff (1991). "Discography". In Star Time (pp. 54–59) booklet. New York: PolyGram Records. Brown recorded live performances of the song for his albums Live at the Apollo, Volume II (1968) and Say It Live and Loud (1998; recorded 1968), and in his concert films James Brown: Man to Man and Live at the Boston Garden. At Brown's request, singer Marva Whitney performed "Kansas City" at the conclusion of his public funeral in Augusta, Georgia in 2006.Smith, R.J. (2012). The One: The Life and Music of James Brown, 379. New York: Gotham Books. Other versions "Kansas City" has been recorded by hundreds of performers, including Bill Haley & His Comets from the album Bill Haley and His Comets (1960),Several different versions of Haley's "Kansas City" exist, some featuring vocals by Haley and others sung by his saxophone player, Rudy Pompilli; all use Leiber & Stoller's original lyrics. Brenda Lee from All the Way (1961), Peggy Lee from Blues Cross Country (1962) and Miss Peggy Lee Sings the Blues (1988), Ace Cannon did an instrumental version on his debut 1962 album Tuff Sax, Trini Lopez as a #23 pop chart single (1963), Dion DiMucci on his album "Runaround Sue" (1961), Jan & Dean from Surf City And Other Swingin' Cities (1963), Jay and the Americans from At the Cafe Wha? (1963), Fats Domino as a single (1964), Sammy Davis Jr. from Sammy Davis, Jr. Sings the Big Ones for Young Lovers (1964), The Everly Brothers from Rock & Soul (1965), Tom Jones from From the Heart (1966), Albert King from Born Under A Bad Sign (1967), Muddy Waters from Muddy "Mississippi" Waters – Live (1979), and Dean Reed from the album Rock'n'Roll Country Romantic"(1980). Ten versions of the song are featured on the 1994 album, The Best of Kansas City. In 1995, it was included in Smokey Joe's Cafe, the musical revue about the songs of Leiber and Stoller. Also, the Grateful Dead played the song on October 28th 1985 the day after the Kansas City Royals won their first World Series. Recognition and influence In 2001, Harrison's "Kansas City" received a Grammy Hall of Fame Award and it is included on the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's list of the "500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll." In 2005, Kansas City adopted "Kansas City" as its official song, dedicating "Goin' to Kansas City Plaza" in the historic 18th and Vine Jazz district. Due to redevelopment, the "12th Street and Vine" intersection mentioned in the song no longer exists, but a park roughly in the shape of a grand piano and with a path in the shape of a treble clef exists at the former location, marked by a commemorative plaque. See also * List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1959 (U.S.) * List of number-one R&B singles of 1959 (U.S.) References Category:1952 songs Category:1959 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1967 singles Category:Bill Haley songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Blues songs Category:Brenda Lee songs Category:Dion DiMucci songs Category:Fury Records singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:James Brown songs Category:Jan and Dean songs Category:Jay and the Americans songs Category:King Records (United States) singles Category:Little Willie Littlefield songs Category:Sammy Davis Jr. songs Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs about cities Category:Songs written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller Category:The Beatles songs Category:The Everly Brothers songs Category:Trini Lopez songs